


Lost

by Fafsernir



Series: Advent Calendar for Friends [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Owen is the least important character I don't know why the summary is about him, Stuck in the snow, calm night away from the hub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: “Okay, I have the bad news, and Ianto's got the good one” Owen didn't like sentences that started like this. He was angry at the SUV for being stuck, and certainly not angry at the jerk that had last parked it - himself. And now they were stuck in a lost place in the Welsh countryside, his favourite place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LDLFF](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LDLFF).



> This fic is for LDLFF, a faithful and great reader on FF, with an idea from her (yes I cheated she gave me the whole idea!)
> 
> (Seriously my titles are just the song I'm listening to when I post, so thanks Noir Désir, this has very little to do with the fic, but heyy... who cares.)  
> Written for http://xmasprompts.tumblr.com/ prompts list "Day 11: Movie night" (you can participate anytime you want!)

“Okay, I have the bad news, and Ianto's got the good one,” Tosh sighed as she checked her PDA for the umpteenth time.

“Go on,” Jack said, frowning again at the SUV.

“The SUV is stuck,” she said.

They had gone out of Cardiff to retrieve some alien artefact the Rift had thrown across the city to the peaceful and quiet fields – well, Torchwood knew they weren't that peaceful and quiet – but as they were about to leave, they couldn't start the SUV and it seemed to be stuck in the snow. Owen had said it had snowed between the moment he had parked it and the moment they had come back, but he probably just had parked it in a wrong place.

“We hadn't noticed,” Owen grumbled, because even if it was his fault, he liked to complain. “How do we get out of here?”

“That was the bad news. No matter how alien it is, apparently snow is not a very alien thing, and we can't get the SUV to work. So the bad news is that we'll have to spend a night here.”

“Oh come on!” Owen instantly said. “I'm done with sleeping outside the city,” he winced, clearly remembering things they would all rather forget.

“That's where the good news is,” Tosh smiled.

“I managed to find a hotel,” Ianto said. “It's... a two-hour walk, North-East.”

“Two hours?! I'm not walking two hours in the snow!” Owen exclaimed right away. “Can't we call Gwen and she picks us up?”

“She's home sick,” Jack shook his head. “And if the SUV can't get back to Cardiff, I don't think a regular car would go far.”

“But,” Ianto said as if neither had just interrupted him, “they only had two rooms.”

“Great, the bookworms together, and we will sleep tog-- we will take the other room,” Owen said, glaring at Jack, daring him to make a joke about sleeping together.

“Actually, I wanted to work a bit, so I'll take the room with Jack, I need him for some of the work,” Ianto explained, opening the trunk of the SUV and taking some bags. “Tosh and you sleep, no need to worry about anything, so spend a good night. And we'll have a long walk before, I guess you'll be pretty tired.”

“And not you?” Owen scoffed.

“I used to run a lot as a kid, and go hiking later,” Ianto shrugged.

“You went hiking? What are you, forty?”

 

An hour later, Owen regretted his mockery. He was way behind Ianto and Jack, and Tosh was with him only because she had slowed down to match his steps.

“Can't we stop?” he breathed out to Tosh who laughed.

“Ianto! The old man wants to stop!” she shouted to the two men in front of them.

“Tell him I lied, there's only half an hour left!” Ianto responded.

Owen grunted and Tosh burst out laughing, but still slowed down a bit more for Owen, because she was also starting to be tired.

 

“You really are in a good shape,” Jack smiled, ahead along with Ianto. “Not that I hadn't noticed before... By the way, work, really?”

“Well,” Ianto shrugged. “I couldn't just tell them we wanted to have sex, could I?”

“Why not?” Jack asked.

“Because Tosh probably already knows and I don't want Owen to gossip about us at work,” Ianto recited, because they already had gone through the whys it was better not to tell the team.

They had been shagging for a few months now, and it was a wonder nobody had caught them already – but then, they had been flirting already before, that aspect hadn't decreased or increased. But Ianto was okay with that. And maybe, just maybe, he was starting to wonder if it didn't mean a bit more than a casual shag for him, and that was a way more frightening thought than being held hostage by aliens, or being sent to another planet... So Ianto's system of defence was to ignore whatever they shared and just enjoy it when they were together. So far, so good.

“Right, sorry,” Jack said, cutting Ianto in his thoughts. “So, there _will_ be sex?”

“If you can keep it down for the night, sure,” Ianto smiled.

“I'm not sure I'll be able to keep _everything_ down,” Jack grinned, and Ianto rolled his eyes but nodded anyway.

Jack laughed, then decided to save his breath for the rest of the walk.

 

As promised, they arrived only half an hour later and Owen instantly asked for food and drinks. The team joined him after finding some, and they ate in silence, all tired by the walk. Ianto disappeared a moment to check them in, and gave one key to Tosh. As it was only the early evening, Tosh didn't feel like sleeping yet and offered them to go back to Owen and Tosh's room and watch some film on the television screen, something that didn't ask for much effort. They agreed, even Owen, and found a channel with a movie that had barely started.

The two beds were less than a meter away and they moved one silently against the other so they would have more space, and squeezed in as they could. Owen took most of one bed, and Ianto found himself between the two beds – not very comfortable, but a pillow made it better – while Jack and Tosh managed to fit, even if for this Jack had to be pressed against Ianto, which truly wasn't a problem.

They were under the sheets and had found another blanket to warm them up a bit. Owen refused it, telling he was warm enough, and turned his back to everyone after a dozen of minutes, already sleeping. Ianto turned to the side too, showing his back to Jack, and closed his eyes, listening rather than watching the film. He also listened to Jack and Tosh speaking softly and sometimes laughing at the film.

After a while, Ianto felt Jack's hand on his lower back and froze. He was still talking with Tosh, and Ianto allowed himself to sigh, relieved, when he was sure that Tosh hadn't noticed. Jack must have taken it as a consent because his hand found Ianto's waistband and slowly pulled his shirt from his trousers to slid two fingers between his boxers and skin. He didn't do anything, just put his hand there, and Ianto shut his eyes a bit more to fight and breathe normally, wondering how Jack could do all this and still casually talk to Tosh.

Ianto opened his eyes and concentrated on the film, as much as he could see the screen from this position, except that Jack's fingers were on his skin and Ianto found it hard to concentrate on anything else that this.

It didn't take Jack long before moving his fingers, stroking Ianto's skin, until he scratch his back and Ianto had to bite his hand to prevent himself from gasping or moaning. Jack's hand disappeared instantly and Ianto almost whimpered at the loss.

“I think I'll go in the other room,” he heard Jack say in a shaky breath. “Try to catch some sleep.”

He talked with Tosh for a minute or so, then got up. Ianto casually threw him the room key, avoiding a contact with his hand, and watched him leave.

He didn't manage to hold back more than a couple of minutes, and soon straightened.

“I should go too. Work to do,” he tried to justify.

“Ianto,” Tosh smiled. “I know about you and Jack, you can drop the sneaking out.”

Ianto just stared at her. It wasn't a surprise that she knew, but it was weird to hear her say it.

“Huh...” Ianto started, but then shrugged and stood. “Does he know?” he nevertheless asked, pointing at Owen who was snoring slightly. Tosh shook her head with a smile. “Okay. Good. Er... Thank you?”

Tosh chuckled and looked away, which Ianto took as a “go see him”, and that's exactly what he did. He wished her good night and left, taking a deep breath as soon as the door closed. So she knew.

He shook his head and quickly walked to his room, smelling Jack's pheromones as soon as he stepped in, which probably meant he had taken a quick shower, his pheromones always stronger after one.

“So, ready to 'work'?” Jack laughed from the bathroom.

He walked out with a towel in his hands, rubbing his hair to dry them, bare chest but with his trousers. Ianto ignored his sentence and cupped Jack's face to kiss him, needing to feel him, to taste him. Maybe it was those damn pheromones, maybe it was just Jack's presence, or maybe it was the overwhelming fact that someone at work knew... Whatever it was, it made Ianto desperate to feel Jack, to touch him, to kiss him, and to fuck him. Jack chuckled under the eager kiss, then gasped when Ianto tugged at his trousers. He didn't ask why Ianto was so enthusiastic, but he sure did appreciate it.


End file.
